La luz perdida en el pantano
by Beamish
Summary: Malcolm cerró los ojos en una silenciosa plegaria. Quizás, si Atenea lo escuchaba, tal vez sabría cómo entender aquellas palabras. Cómo permitir que una familia no fuera destruida.
1. Prólogo

_"Este fic participa del Reto Anual "Larga vida a los mitos griegos" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

**La saga de Percy Jackson y cualquier cosa que se relacione con su mundo pertenece a Rick Riordan. No se obtiene ningún beneficio económico por esta historia.**

**Título: **La luz perdida en el pantano.

**Ubicación temporal: **Esta historia está ubicada al término de los dioses de Olimpo, pero antes de los Héroes del Olimpo. Sin más, espero que disfruten esta historia, en mi primera incursión en este fandom. ¡Gracias!

* * *

><p><strong>La luz perdida en el pantano<strong>

Prólogo

**El sueño del semidiós**

Inició como un sueño cualquiera. Aunque, quizá, Malcolm debió recordar que para un semidiós, los sueños normales no existían.

Estaba en el campamento mestizo. Lo sabía porque le era imposible no reconocer el lugar que había sido su hogar durante tantos años. Era de noche; la oscuridad rodeaba todo, a excepción de un pequeño punto de luz que parecía llamarlo a gritos. Malcolm mordió su labio inferior y analizó sus posibilidades aunque, ciertamente, en aquel momento no parecían existir muchas. Su confianza aumentó cuando caminando, entendió que aquel punto de luz se trataba en realidad de la fogata del campamento. El fuego de aquella noche era cálido y tranquilo, como si los mismos dioses supieran que todo estaba perfecto. Malcolm levantó sus manos y dejó que éstas se calentaran un poco, antes de alzar la vista hacia el cielo. Sus ojos descubrieron una constelación que no debería estar ahí, aunque no podía precisar cuál era la constelación y por qué no sabía eso. Al regresar su vista hacia la tierra, frunció el ceño cuando notó que una niña, de unos ocho años aproximadamente, se acercaba también hacia la fogata. No recordaba haberla visto antes en el campamento. Ella miró el fuego durante un largo rato, aunque ante los ojos de Malcolm, más que mirarlo, parecía cuidarlo. Quería decirle algo, pero ninguna palabra podía salir de sus labios. Era como si ante la presencia de la niña, todas las cosas hubiesen mejorado y no existía la necesidad de explicarlo.

Ella giró su rostro hacia Malcolm. Él instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás, pero la niña se limitó a recoger un mechón de su cabello mientras sus labios se torcían en forma de algo que parecía ser una sonrisa. Y aunque no lo miraba, él sabía que estaba siendo observado. Entonces, con una voz sorprendentemente cálida, ella habló:

—Las familias crecen de manera inesperada. Muchas veces, los motivos son incomprensibles y el **orgullo **se interpone, pero nadie abandona a su familia. En ocasiones, es necesaria la voz de la razón para aceptar que existen cosas que uno simplemente no puede dejar atrás. De lo contrario, la llama se extinguiría.

Entonces, la niña miró a Malcolm directamente a los ojos. Fue como si la oscuridad hubiera decidido tragarlo también. Intentó gritar, pero seguía sin poder decir alguna palabra. Cuando consiguió abrir los ojos, se encontraba en un lugar que nunca antes había visto: era una especie de pantano. Había un río oscuro y caudaloso y, de alguna manera, Malcolm parecía flotar encima de éste. Anduvo un rato hasta que notó que la única razón por la que podía mirar a su alrededor, era por la luz de la enorme luna llena que brillaba orgullosa en el cielo.

Un movimiento llamó su atención. Por inercia, Malcolm buscó su espada, pero no encontró nada en su espalda. Sin embargo, no se vio en la necesidad de seguir buscándola cuando descubrió que entre los árboles, un ciervo lo miraba fijamente. No había que ser un genio para saber que un animal así no podía estar habitando un pantano. Además, la criatura era inquietante: lo miraba con demasiada atención. Sus ojos brillaban con inteligencia. Malcolm no sabía la razón, pero decidió seguirlo. El ciervo avanzó entre los árboles, adentrándose más y más, hasta llegar a un lugar lleno de lodo y en el que apenas caían los rayos de la luna. El ciervo desapareció, pero Malcolm sabía que aquello no era una casualidad.

Al mirar con atención, en el medio de la oscuridad, descubrió una joven mujer recostada en el tronco de un árbol. Era alta y de cabello oscuro y aún con esas inmensas ojeras y su ropa destrozada, era extraordinariamente bella. Parecía asustada y sus ojos cristalinos estaban hinchados; quizás se encontraba llorando, aunque le era difícil precisarlo.

—Lo siento… lo siento… no quiero que muera. Ayúdeme, por favor.

Ella levantó el rostro y miró en dirección a Malcolm, quien se sobresaltó y contuvo el aliento, aunque pronto comprendió que no era a él a quien miraba la mujer. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando sintió a alguien –o algo– moverse detrás de él. No lo veía, pero sabía que era inmenso. Percibió cómo ese _algo _se acercaba y un rumor silbante acariciaba su oído…

—Malcolm, ¡Malcolm!

Abrió los ojos inesperadamente y respiró agitado. Una mirada gris, muy parecida a la suya, lo miraba con curiosidad. Era Annabeth.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó y su preocupación parecía ser auténtica. Malcolm se incorporó y al mirar a su alrededor, descubrió que aún no había amanecido. Muchos de sus hermanos continuaban durmiendo.

—Sí, solo fue un sueño —murmuró y vio cómo ella fruncía el ceño, seguramente porque ninguno de ellos tenían algo que pudieran llamar "_solo un sueño_". Sin embargo, no tenía ánimos para hablar de ello—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Como si esas palabras fueran mágicas, Annabeth se sonrojó ligeramente. Malcolm levantó una ceja y sonrió de inmediato. Sea cual fuera el motivo por el que su hermana se encontraba despertándolo, sin duda alguna estaba relacionado con Percy Jackson.

—Percy… Percy y yo tendremos saldremos del campamento el día de hoy —dijo ella, confirmando su teoría—. ¿Te importaría cuidar de las obligaciones de la cabaña por este día? Prometo compensártelo, Malcolm.

—Está bien, no te preocupes —respondió de inmediato y le guiñó un ojo—. Pero escabúllanse antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de su ausencia y se ganen un buen castigo por ello. Aunque estoy seguro de que puedes idear un buen plan para ocultarlo.

Ella sonrió y le agradeció entre susurros. Sin embargo, mucho después de escucharla salir, Malcolm no consiguió conciliar el sueño. Temía que la imagen de la hermosa mujer llorando en el pantano volviera a colarse en su mente y en sus recuerdos. Silenciosamente, rezó una oración a su madre, Atenea, pidiéndole que lo guiara sabiamente.

Cuando cerró sus ojos, para Malcolm fue imposible notar la pequeña la rama de olivo que creció al pie de su cama, respondiendo a su silenciosa plegaría.

* * *

><p><strong>La luz perdida en el pantano<strong>

**[Prólogo]**

_**Beamish, septiembre del 2014**_

Muchas gracias por tomarse unos minutos para leer.


	2. Capítulo 1

_"Este fic participa del Reto Anual "Larga vida a los mitos griegos" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

**La saga de Percy Jackson y cualquier cosa que se relacione con su mundo pertenece a Rick Riordan. No se obtiene ningún beneficio económico por esta historia.**

**Título: **La luz perdida en el pantano.

**Ubicación temporal: **Esta historia está ubicada al término de los dioses de Olimpo, pero antes de los Héroes del Olimpo. Sin más, espero que disfruten esta historia, en mi primera incursión en este fandom. ¡Gracias!

* * *

><p><strong>La luz perdida en el pantano <strong>

Capítulo 1

**Cuando las estrellas se encuentran**

Malcolm colocó una mano sobre su boca cuando, por más que lo intentó, no pudo reprimir un fuerte bostezo. Le hubiera gustado dormir más, pero para su mente analítica, aquello resultó prácticamente imposible. Si cerraba los ojos, podía recordar con facilidad cada una de las perturbadoras escenas de su sueño.

Cerró su puño mientras mordía su labio inferior, un gesto que solía hacer siempre que se sumergía en los laberintos de sus propios pensamientos, y del cual jamás se había percatado, pero el resto de sus hermanos sí. Mientras caminaba hacia el área del campamento donde se encontraban las cabañas, miró a su alrededor: aunque todo parecía fluir con naturalidad, se podía apreciar los cambios que aparecieron tras la batalla contra Cronos. Cada día aparecían más campistas y aunque aquello significaba que los dioses estaban cumpliendo su promesa, a veces Malcolm se preguntaba si todos esos niños merecían un destino fatídico.

De alguna manera, aquel pensamiento terminó trayéndole, una vez más, su sueño a la cabeza. Recordó la niña que había visto frente a la fogata. «_Nadie abandona a su familia»_ había dicho. Al parecer, ni siquiera los dioses.

Malcolm maldijo al mismo tiempo que levantaba la mirada. Como lo había predicho en sus cálculos mentales, había llegado a la zona de cabañas donde un chico alto y rubio, con una apariencia descaradamente atractiva, miraba unas hojas muy similares a las que Malcom traía entre sus manos.

—Will —saludó Malcolm, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. Will, al escuchar su nombre, giró su rostro y aunque lo miró, siguió buscando con la vista a alguien más.

—¿Y Annabeth? —preguntó finalmente—. Hoy haríamos la inspección de cabañas, juntos.

—Sí, bueno —exclamó fastidiado, aunque sabía que Will no tenía nada que ver con eso—. Como puedes ver, no está aquí. Soy yo quien te ayudará en su lugar.

Malcolm sabía que sus palabras habían sonado secas y que, probablemente, Will tendría el derecho de lanzarle una de sus flechas directo a su cabeza, pero el hijo de Apolo se limitó a encoger los hombros, como si apenas lo hubiera escuchado.

—¿Comenzamos? —preguntó, aunque más bien pareció una orden, mientras emprendía el camino hacia las cabañas.

—Claro —contestó, entrecerrando los ojos y siguiéndolo. A pesar de que no eran precisamente los mejores amigos, Will parecía distante, nada que ver con el sonriente y animado muchacho que Malcolm había visto en más de una ocasión. Quizás tenía que ver con cuántos de sus hermanos había perdido durante los últimos tiempos. Él mismo también había visto perecer a varios de ellos.

En un silencio distante, empezaron la inspección de cabañas. Mientras daban el puntaje a cada una de ellas, Malcolm se preguntó cómo resistía eso Annabeth. No se trataba de una actividad especialmente emocionante, sobre todo cuando tu acompañante se limitaba a asentir y a decir el número con el que pensaba calificar la cabaña en turno. Para sorpresa de Malcolm, sus puntajes coincidían. Al menos en ese sentido, era satisfactorio saber que ambos estaban siendo imparciales.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña de Apolo, Malcolm miró de reojo al otro. La expresión de Will se había tornado seria, pero sus ojos parecían encontrarse fijos en un punto de la cabaña que solo era accesible para él. De alguna manera, Will debió percatarse de su expresión, porque en menos de un segundo pareció relajarse y dibujar una sonrisa igual de deslumbrante que la cabaña, pero que para Malcolm, sería la ganadora de la sonrisa mejor fingida del año.

—Tú y tus hermanos mantienen bien la cabaña —comentó Malcolm en un intento por decir algo. Aunque apreciaba la tranquilidad, aquello le comenzaba a parecer estúpido—. Cinco sobre cinco.

Will lo volteó a ver y Malcolm creyó ver la sombra de una sonrisa sincera. Sin embargo, a pesar de haber sido algo fugaz, se alegró de haber hecho el comentario: por lo menos aquello había servido para que el silencio fuera más cómodo y las conversaciones más amenas.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña de Dionisio, la número doce, Will aún seguía comentando sobre la poca organización en la cabaña de Hermes. Sin embargo, antes de que Malcolm pudiera continuar la conversación, él miró detenidamente la cabaña. Al igual que siempre, había vides de uvas adornándola y transmitía la sensación de que si uno se adentraba allí, indudablemente saldría demasiado… _efusivo. _

Pero no había sido eso lo que llamó su atención.

—¿Malcolm? —preguntó Will, agitando los papeles de sus manos enfrente del rostro del otro—, ¿qué ocurre?

Malcolm, demasiado ocupado uniendo las piezas del rompecabezas en su mente, apenas logró escuchar la voz de Will Solace llamándolo. Como muchas veces durante esa mañana, el recuerdo de su sueño se activó, acompañado por cientos de alarmas. En un fragmento de su sueño, Malcolm había mirado hacia el cielo, descubriendo una constelación que le había resultado desconocida hasta ese momento, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la cabaña de Dionisio.

—_Gemini _—susurró, comprendiendo finalmente esa parte de su sueño—. La constelación que vi en mi sueño era _Gemini_, los gemelos.

Él no lo notó, pero Will abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente mientras lo seguía cuando Malcolm decidió avanzar hacia la cabaña. Olvidando al parecer que tenía modales, Malcolm abrió la puerta, aunque no esperó encontrar lo que vio detrás de ella.

Pollux, el hijo de Dionisio, se encontraba sentado en un taburete mirando hacia la ventana. Sostenía entre sus dedos una pequeña uva, la cual, pese a estar siendo aplastada, parecía conservar su forma suave y sedosa. Pollux había girado su rostro en cuanto escuchó la puerta abrirse, pero si se sorprendió por la inesperada invasión de Malcolm y Will (que estaba detrás de él), no lo demostró. Malcolm apretó sus labios, sin poder quitarse de encima la terrible sensación de que había interrumpido algo importante.

—¿Necesitan algo? —preguntó Pollux, centrándose más en la uva que tenía entre sus manos que en sus visitas.

Will se adelantó a responder, ya que parecía que Malcolm jamás reaccionaría.

—Lo lamento, Pollux —dijo, disculpándose con su sonrisa también—. Malcolm y yo estamos inspeccionado las cabañas.

—Ah, la inspección —asintió y miró a su alrededor. Malcolm no podía encontrar aquello más deprimente: aunque el interior de la cabaña estaba ordenada y limpia, había una zona de ella (una cama desordenada, algunas hojas ya marchitas, y unos papeles antiguos sobre ésta) que permanecían intactos. De inmediato supo deducir que aquel lugar debió ser de Castor, el hermano gemelo fallecido de Pollux hacia tanto tiempo—. Pueden calificar como crean conveniente. ¿Tú que calificación le pondrías a esta cabaña, eh?

Malcom giró su rostro hacia Will, pensando que era él a quien se dirigía, sin embargo, Will también miraba en dirección hacia la ventana que, anteriormente, Pollux había estado observando. Al mirar también, Malcom se sorprendió de encontrar entre las sombras a un muchacho que estaba recargado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados. Vestía completamente de negro, aunque tenía una chaqueta de aviador. Un anillo de calavera brillaba en uno de sus dedos, y eso era suficiente para que cualquiera se sintiera incómodo en su presencia.

—Un uno sobre cinco —contestó Nico di Angelo con aire indiferente—. Retener lo no debe estar aquí es absurdo.

Pollux rió amargamente.

—Ésa es la manera amigable de un hijo de Hades de decirte que superes la muerte de otros.

—Vaya, para ser el hijo del dios de la fiesta, sí que estás honrando el nombre de tu padre —comentó Will, ganándose una mirada incrédula de Malcolm por su falta de tacto.

Pollux también lo miró, pero no parecía ofendido. Contrario a eso, estaba sonriendo.

—Para ser el hijo del dios de la poesía, apestas en sensibilidad.

—Will, Pollux, basta —riñó Malcolm, suspirando pesadamente.

—¿Continuamos con la inspección o sigues sin resolver la duda que te llevó a hacer tan melodramática entrada? —preguntó Will, aunque Malcolm en ese momento se encontraba frunciendo el ceño en dirección a Nico di Angelo, quien parecía querer mandar a su alma a lo más profundo del Tártaro.

—En este momento no hay nadie de mi cabaña que pueda fastidiarte —contestó Malcolm a la mirada de Nico—. Así que deja de mirarme así.

Nico levantó su ceja, desviando la mirada. Caminó, sentándose cerca de Pollux, quien le sonrió divertido.

—Él sí le hace honor a su madre —murmuró—. ¿A qué duda se refiere Will?

Malcom se tocó su nuca y aunque no quería decir lo que había soñado, supo –no sabía por qué, solo lo supo– que tenía que revelar algún detalle allí mismo.

—Anoche tuve un sueño. En él apareció una constelación que no identifiqué hasta que vi esta cabaña. _Gemini_. Y las estrellas más brillantes de esa constelación son…

—Castor y Pollux —dijo sombríamente el hijo de Dionisio, asintiendo.

—Exacto.

—¿Crees que tengo que ver de alguna manera con tu sueño?

Malcom cerró los ojos, sobando el puente de su nariz. Realmente no comprendía muchas cosas de su sueño, y era irritante el aceptarlo.

—No lo sé —dijo finalmente—. Pero no creo que la visión de esa constelación allá sido una simple casualidad.

—Yo tampoco lo creo —comentó Will, ganándose una mirada recelosa del hijo de Atenea. Él entornó los ojos—. ¿Acaso alguno de tus sueños han sido casuales?

—Tiene razón —dijo Nico. Malcom se estremeció ligeramente, odiando esa cualidad de Nico de ser tan silencioso. No había duda de que él era hijo del dios del inframundo—. ¿No deberías hablar con Rachel sobre ello?

Malcolm frunció el ceño, consciente de que toda la mañana, además de rumiar su sueño, había estado evitando pensar en Rachel. La oráculo del campamento estaría gustosa, desde su cueva y con su enorme sonrisa, a dar una fatídica profecía al respecto.

—Rachel aún no llega al campamento —dijo Will, repentinamente. Todas las miradas se centraron en él y por primera vez en todo el día, Malcolm pensó que la preocupación y seriedad de Will podía deberse a algo más profundo—. Y no me miren así, no sé cuándo llegará.

—¿Hablas frecuentemente con Rachel, Will? —preguntó Pollux, sonriendo divertido mientras levantaba ambas cejas.

—Ella tiene la bendición de mi padre —balbuceó torpemente Solace mientras Pollux reía por lo bajo. Will se ruborizó ligeramente y tomó a Malcolm por el brazo para salir de allí—. ¡Y tienes un dos sobre cinco, Pollux! Vamos, Malcolm, aún nos faltan muchas cabañas.

—Nos volveremos a encontrar, ¿verdad? —escuchó decir a Pollux, aunque Malcolm no estuvo seguro si las palabras estaban dirigidas a ellos o a Nico. Y aunque efectivamente continuaron con la inspección de cabañas y todo ocurrió de manera normal, Malcolm sentía cómo las cosas habían cambiado. Era como si él y Will estuvieran de pie frente a una enorme puerta que pretendían ignorar el mayor tiempo posible, hasta que no les quedara más remedio que abrirla. Presentía que ese momento llegaría dentro de muy poco tiempo.

Al terminar la inspección, Will aún miraba los reportes que debían entregar a Quirón. Malcolm creyó que eso sería todo cuando lo escuchó toser. Al mirarlo, descubrió que Solace estaba recargado en un árbol, con un aspecto cansado. Estaba mirando al cielo.

—Tuve un sueño en el que mi padre me pedía hablar Rachel. Estaba comportándose de un modo muy extraño. No es como si hablara mucho con él, pero… —Will suspiró y hundió las yemas de sus dedos en su ridículamente sedoso cabello rubio—. Como sea, hice lo que me pidió y hablé con Rachel a través de un mensaje Iris.

Malcolm aguardó, era todo cuanto podía hacer.

—Al inicio, todo estuvo bien, pero… Rachel, bueno, me dijo una de sus profecías. Creo —Will levantó su vista y sus ojos se encontraron fijamente con los de Malcolm—. Creo que se refería a nosotros. A ti, a Pollux y a mí. Y tiene que ver con…

—…con una mujer perdida en el pantano.

Will asintió.

—Quizás deberías hablar con Quirón —musitó Malcolm, señalando el camino hacia la Casa Grande—. Y después… pensar qué podemos hacer.

Aunque Malcolm no estaba seguro de que ésa fuera una buena idea.

* * *

><p><strong>La luz perdida en el pantano<strong>

**[Capítulo 1]**

**_Beamish, septiembre del 2014_**

Muchas gracias por tomarse unos minutos para leer. Gracias a **Ana Nnima **por su review para esta historia.

**Ana:** ¡Gracias! Espero que la historia continúe siendo de tu agrado y que disfrutes de este primer capítulo. Saludos.


	3. Capítulo 2

_"Este fic participa del Reto Anual "Larga vida a los mitos griegos" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

**La saga de Percy Jackson y cualquier cosa que se relacione con su mundo pertenece a Rick Riordan. No se obtiene ningún beneficio económico por esta historia.**

**Título: **La luz perdida en el pantano.

**Ubicación temporal: **Esta historia está ubicada al término de los dioses de Olimpo, pero antes de los Héroes del Olimpo. Sin más, espero que disfruten esta historia, en mi primera incursión en este fandom. ¡Gracias!

* * *

><p><strong>La luz perdida en el pantano<strong>

Capítulo 2

**Los recuerdos del sol**

Si alguien, no importaba quién, le hubiera dicho que aquella noche iba a tener un sueño con su padre, Will Solace habría optado por permanecer despierto hasta el amanecer. No porque no quisiera verlo o porque no necesitara dormir, sino porque, al menos para él, era irritante ver a Apolo teniendo su misma edad. Como hijo, a Will no le agradaba que su padre tuviera el aspecto de un hermano mayor suyo con el que, en cualquier momento, podía irse de juerga.

—Qué terrible impresión tienes de mí —exclamó una voz juvenil que, de inmediato, Will supo reconocer. Apenas había cerrado los ojos y su padre ya se había colado en sus sueños. ¿Es que no planeaba dejarlo dormir en paz?

—Hola, papá —respondió, mirando a su alrededor. Al parecer, Apolo había decidido que era buena idea tener como escenario de un sueño, las orillas del lago del campamento, allí donde se apreciaba la luna llena—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Apolo se colocó una mano sobre su pecho en un gesto tan melodramático, que Will entornó los ojos. Al mirarlo con detenimiento, reconoció las facciones atractivas que su padre le había heredado y se preguntó, si acaso en unos dos o tres años, él sería capaz de fruncir su ceño de aquella manera tan creíble.

—¿Es que no puedo visitar a uno de mis hijos? —preguntó Apolo, acercándose y colocando una mano sobre su hombro. Will no tuvo que levantar la mirada para encontrarse con los animados ojos y la brillante sonrisa de su padre. Aun así, lo notaba extraño, casi como si le costara un poco de esfuerzo mantener esa gracia a la que Will no terminaba de acostumbrarse.

—¿Estás bien, papá?

En respuesta, la sonrisa de Apolo se hizo más pequeña, pero pareció más sincera. Y durante solo un segundo, Will fue capaz de ver al padre y no al dios juvenil que se empeñaba en ser. Aquello lo emocionó de una manera que no pudo entender, pero que disfrutó sentir.

—Eres un buen chico, Will. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Sabes cuán importante es la familia.

—Estás asustándome—expresó, levantando una ceja—. Y esto suena como una despedida.

Apolo soltó una gran carcajada que pareció combinarse con el viento. Will no podía creer que hasta el sonido de su risa era armónico. Sin embargo, cuando Apolo volvió a mirarlo, había seriedad, un sentimiento que, hasta ese momento, había dudado que existiera alguien como él.

—Debes hablar con Rachel, Will. Ella te ayudará a entender.

—¿Y si me lo explicaras tú? Sería más rápido.

—Es más divertido de esta manera —dijo Apolo, volviendo a su sonrisa habitual—.Y revelar más de lo que Rachel debe, es como quitarle su trabajo. Y tú no quieres que Rachel se quede sin trabajo, ¿verdad?

Will apretó sus labios y frunció el ceño, a sabiendas de que con eso, su padre solo conseguiría burlarse de él.

—Rachel ni siquiera ha llegado al campamento.

—Tienes razón —aceptó Apolo, dando unos pequeños golpecitos en su mejilla—. Pero basta con que hables con ella a través de un mensaje Iris —Will no estaba seguro de que aquello fuera lo ideal, pero aun así escuchó a su padre gritar—: ¡Está resuelto!

—No creo que…

—No te preocupes —dijo Apolo, guiñándole un ojo—. Puedes confiar siempre en tu familia.

Y, entonces, aquel sueño se desvaneció.

Cuando Will abrió los ojos, los primeros rayos del sol atravesaban la neblina matinal. El chico aprovechó la claridad del día para limitarse a cumplir con las órdenes de su padre, aunque no estuviera del todo de acuerdo en éstas. Caminó ligeramente hacia el lago, allí donde una gran piedra creaba una diminuta cascada, ideal para el reflejo de arcoíris.

Solace cerró los ojos mientras arrojaba el dracma que había tomado antes de salir de la cabaña. Susurró su oración a la diosa Iris y, demasiado tarde, cuando la imagen se estaba formando, Will recordó que era demasiado temprano. ¿Rachel estaría despierta?

No lo estaba. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de Rachel, estaba dormida en una amplia cama, babeando una almohada blanca. Su cabello estaba mucho más enredado de lo usual y en su mejilla, la que Will podía ver, aun había una mancha de pintura que muy probablemente Rachel había olvidado, o no había querido, quitar. Sin embargo, pese a lo divertido que podía resultar la escena, lo que a continuación ocurrió, volvió todo espeluznante.

Rachel, aún con los ojos cerrados, se incorporó hasta quedar sentada en la cama. Su rostro giró toscamente hacia Will, quien se sobresaltó asustado y contuvo el aliento, recordando de manera inevitable la película del exorcista, que había visto antes de llegar al campamento. Rachel abrió los ojos, pero estos brillaban con una luz que Will reconoció junto con una niebla verde que comenzó a danzar alrededor de su cuerpo. La chica estaba a punto de decir una profecía. Una voz silbante susurró:

_En el pantano del ciprés, donde ocurrió la traición del sol y de la luna,_

_un hijo de la luz será capturado por el primer enemigo._

_La sabiduría guiará a la flecha y al gemelo dividido a la fortuna o a la derrota._

_Y esto mantendrá o consumirá la debilitada llama,_

_luego del semidiós perdido. _

En cuanto terminó de pronunciar la oración, el cuerpo de Rachel cayó sobre la cama. Por inercia, Will se adelanto intentando sostenerla, pero al hacerlo, lo único que consiguió fue desvanecer la niebla que sostenía al mensaje Iris. Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue a la oráculo durmiendo plácidamente, como si nada de eso hubiera ocurrido.

**-x-**

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

—¿Espiaste a Rachel mientras dormía? Eres un pervertido.

—¡No lo hice a propósito!

Will se incorporó del asiento mirando ruborizado el rostro divertido de Malcolm, quien, en realidad había murmurado ello para amenizar el ambiente. No le gustaba la manera en la que Quirón se estaba moviendo de un lado a otro, como si cargara todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, algo que venía siendo muy común desde que el señor D. había decidido tener desapariciones del campamento, cada vez más frecuentes.

—No sabemos a qué se refiere la profecía exactamente, pero no cabe duda de que tienen que realizar una misión.

Malcolm y Will se miraron de soslayo, este último sabiendo que cualquier pensamiento que intentara deducir, Malcolm ya lo había hecho. Casi podía escucharlo pensar. Era como tener una pequeña máquina poco aceitada a su alrededor.

—"_La sabiduría guiará a la flecha y al gemelo dividido" _—continuó Quirón, analizando cada detalle—. Con eso podemos deducir, si lo relacionamos con el sueño que tuvo, que Malcolm debe ser quien la lidere.

—La flecha debe ser Will —dijo Malcolm, señalando el arco que ya portaba el otro—. Y el gemelo dividido es Pollux.

Quirón asintió con cierto grado de reticencia.

—Tiene lógica —murmuró—. Pero, la primera parte de la profecía… _"Un hijo de la luz será capturado por el primer enemigo__"_. Puede estar refiriéndose a ti, Will… o…

—O a la mujer que vi en mi sueño —intervino Malcolm—. Podría ser también una hija de Apolo. En cuanto al enemigo… ¿quizás algún monstruo que ha regresado? ¿Uno que Apolo haya asesinado?

Antes que Quirón pudiera responder a ello, un toque en la puerta abierta llamó su atención. Pollux, con su cabello rubio y sus ojos violetas que parecían verlo todo y a la vez nada, hizo su aparición. Cuando todas las miradas se concentraron en él, Pollux miró sobre su hombro, por si había alguien detrás de él.

—¿Me llamaron?

Quirón se acercó a Pollux y, sonriéndole, lo invitó a sentarse al lado de sus compañeros. Le habló de lo ocurrido, permitiendo que tanto Will como Malcolm intervinieran al explicar su respectiva parte de la historia. Durante todo ese tiempo, Pollux se dedicó a mirar sus manos, como si no estuviera completamente seguro de cuál era la mejor forma de escucharlos.

—…entonces, Rachel mencionó eso en su profecía. Y, junto con el sueño de Malcolm, donde vio la constelación _Gemini_, creemos que eres tú quien debe estar con nosotros en esta misión.

Pollux miró hacia la ventana más cercana y, aunque no dijo nada, Will supo que estaba pensado en su hermano. Al mirar hacia Malcolm, descubrió que este analizaba cada uno de los movimientos del hijo de Dionisio y de Quirón mientras fruncía el ceño. Era como una competencia en la que parecían querer ganar el premio a los pensamientos más difíciles de desenmarañar.

—Pollux —dijo Quirón después de un rato—. Si tú no te sientes preparado…

—Iré —aceptó en voz baja—. _Siento_ que tengo que ir también. Además, Nico me lo dijo. No puedo ocultarme siempre del pasado.

—¿Nico di Angelo? —preguntó Will, mirando a su alrededor, como si en cualquier momento el hijo de Hades, saliendo de quién sabe dónde, pudiera hacer una de las tenebrosas apariciones a las que era tan afecto. Además, sino fuera porque él mismo lo había visto, le sería difícil creer que Nico y Pollux hablaran como dos campistas normales.

—Es bueno escuchando —admitió Pollux, encogiéndose de hombros—. No tiene reparos en hablar de la muerte y en donde estarán otros ahora.

Will entrecerró los ojos. Durante muchos años, sus hermanos murieron en batalla, cediéndole el liderazgo actual de la cabaña. Aquellas muertes le habían afectado, porque en Lee Fletcher y en Michael Yew había encontrado a su familia, pese a que no habían sido criados juntos. No quiso imaginarse lo que debía suponer para Pollux, la pérdida de su gemelo.

—¿Los tres están de acuerdo en esto? —preguntó Quirón, mirándolos alternativamente hasta que consiguió un asentimiento de cada uno. Cuando eso ocurrió, se limitó a estirarse cuán alto era, y murmurar—: Entonces, deben prepararse para partir.

Will lo aceptó y siguió a Malcolm y a Pollux en su salida, pero su mente remolineaba con cientos de preguntas. _¿Estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Realmente debían ir a esa misión? ¿Y si su padre los había enviado a una muerte inminente? ¿Porque se trataba de una misión suicida es que Pollux había aceptado? ¿Y por qué demonios sentía que Malcolm y Quirón no le habían dicho todos los detalles?_

—Estaré listo para el momento en el que me llamen —musitó Pollux, desviándose hacia su cabaña. Will se abstuvo de gritarle que con él también podía hablar de su hermano, no solo con Nico. A su lado, y sin que lo notara, Malcolm lo miraba interesado, como si estuviera decidiendo cuál de los dos era el más expresivo.

—No te preocupes por él. Pollux es suficientemente mayor para saber en qué se está metiendo.

—Siento que lo estamos obligando —confió Will—. Inclusive Quirón parecía tener dudas sobre si él era el adecuado.

—Los nombres son poderosos—dijo Malcolm, mientras acomodaba la espada que colgaba de su cuerpo—. Quirón tenía esas dudas porque en cualquier versión de las historias antiguas, Castor es que el muere… y Pollux siempre encuentra una manera de reunirse con él. El que Pollux hable con Nico di Angelo solo vuelve esta historia un poco más trágica. U horrenda, como quieras verlo.

—¿No deberíamos detenerlo, o hablar con él… o _algo así_?

Malcolm esbozó su sonrisa de hijo de la diosa de la sabiduría (Will ya había comenzado a clasificarlas) y se detuvo para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Tú crees que nos va a escuchar? ¿O que vamos a poder intervenir en sus planes? Estos sueños. El que haya aceptado. _No es casualidad,_ Will_._ La profecía que dice: _"Y esto mantendrá o consumirá la debilitada llama, luego del semidiós perdido."_

—¿Crees que Pollux _es_ el semidiós perdido?

—Lo quiero decir es… que no te preocupes. Pollux es libre de decidir lo que quiera. Aun si esto es bueno o malo para él. Anda —dijo, dándole una palmadita en su espalda—. Prepárate. Saldremos mañana, antes de que el sol aparezca.

Will suspiró. No entendía cómo Malcolm creía que sus _alentadoras_ palabras permitirían que se relajara. Contrario a eso, se sentía más tenso que nunca.

Definitivamente, aquella misión no era una buena idea.

_Pero a la familia no se abandona, _susurró una suave voz en su oído, que Will casi pudo jurar, era la de su padre.

* * *

><p><strong>La luz perdida en el pantano<strong>

**[Capítulo 2]**

**_Beamish, octubre del 2014_**

**Muchas gracias darse unos cuantos minutos de su tiempo para leer esta historia.** Gracias a **Ana Nnima **por su review.

**Ana Nnima; **adoro trabajar con los secundarios. Siempre he dicho que una historia buena debe girar en base a estos y aquí hay un montón de semidioses extraordinarios. Bueno, aclarando tu duda… como indiqué hasta arriba, el tiempo cronológico de esta historia se centra después de la batalla de Manhattan y antes de la de Gaia. Es decir, después de **_El último héroe del Olimpo_****, **pero antes de **_El héroe perdido. _**Indirectamente, aquí se mencionaran o se hará alusión a alguno de esos sucesos. Ya verás. Jejeje. Gracias.


End file.
